disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist in the 2012 film with the same name. He will appear as an expansion character in Disney INFINITY. Appearance Ralph is a towering giant and, according to Ralph himself, he is nine feet tall and weighs 643 pounds (292 kilograms). He is muscular and beefy. Ralph's most noticeable features are his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph's usual attire clothing are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder while the left strap is broken. He also wears a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves which has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a jade green undershirt beneath his plaid shirt. He is never seen wearing shoes. Abilities Due to Ralph's large size and tremendous wheight, he is extremely strong and durable, as he can wreck or break almost anything in the video game universe, including breaking a jawbreaker in half using his bare fists (to Vanellope's suprise) and breakng every window in the penthouse by simply jumping, he has no superpowers or superhuman abilites (not couning his strength and power) and he cannot jump very high, but Ralph still seems to do just fine with his fists. Wreck-It Ralph On the 30th anniversary of his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Wreck-It Ralph attends Bad-Anon to relieve the stress he's been feeling for the last 30 years, this being the first time he has done so. Because of his role as the villain, people mistreat him, despite the fact that he's really a nice guy, albeit hot tempered. At the meeting, Ralph confesses that he doesn't want to be the bad guy any longer. The confession shocks the other members of the meeting: Bowser (from Super Mario Bros.) being so shocked he breathes flames out, and Clyde (from Pac-Man) going blue, who fear Ralph's going Turbo. Ralph reassures the others that he only wants a better life, but wanting to change the program can be very dangerous in the arcade, and can even result in a game getting unplugged. After the meeting, Ralph returns home and finds that the citizens of his game, and several other invited guests, are having an anniversary party without him. Ralph gets Felix to invite him in, but the Nicelanders are less than pleased to see Ralph. The awkward moment turns into a heated argument between Ralph and the mayor of Niceland, Gene. Gene claims that Ralph is just the "bad guy who wrecks the building", angering Ralph to the point where he destroys the anniversary cake. Ralph asks if earning a medal would get him respect, and Gene offers the entire penthouse if he does. Ralph then heads to Tapper, to ask the bartender if he knows of such a game that presents bad guys with medals. After searching through Tapper's lost and found box, Ralph instead runs into a soldier from Hero's Duty who tells Ralph that a medal is given to the bravest of the brave. Ralph then steals the soldier's armor and sneaks into the game. However, it's not at all what he had hoped. Hero's Duty instead turns out to be a violent game infested by deadly creatures known as the Cy-Bugs. Eventually, Ralph finds the medal but he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug egg and the baby bug attacks Ralph, sending him on an escape shuttle that blasts them to Sugar Rush, a kart racing game. Meanwhile, Fix-It Felix, Jr. is put out of order due to Ralph's absence. Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, reluctantly decides that if the game doesn't work the following day, it would be unplugged. To save the game, Felix journeys off to find Ralph and teams up with the leader of Hero's Duty, Sergeant Calhoun, to do so. Back at Sugar Rush, the Cy-Bug apparently dies in a taffy lake, but it instead creates a nest underground. Ralph accidentally loses his medal, which is soon stolen by a little girl named Vanellope. Vanellope uses the medal to insert herself into Sugar Rush's upcoming race, as every racer needs to pay admission with one gold coin. Ralph tries to capture Vanellope to get his medal, but the ruler of the game, King Candy, orders his guards to capture Ralph. Ralph is taken to the king's castle where he is told to leave the game or be imprisoned. Ralph escapes to find some racers to help win back his medal, but he instead finds Vanellope being tormented by the racers. Ralph scares them off, feeling sympathy for the child. After the racers retreat, Vanellope explains that she was going to return his medal the moment she won the race. Unfortunately, the other racers destroyed Vanellope's kart as she is banned from racing because she was said to be a glitch and that glitches don't race. Ralph then goes at a fit of rage as he was now without any apparent chance of getting his medal back. He begins to wreck the nearest things and even splits a jawbreaker in half. Ralph's strength gives Vanellope the idea to have him break into King Candy's kart factory where karts for the game are built. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo head off. At the factory, Ralph and Vanellope work together to make the kart, which comes out perfect for Vanellope despite its repulsive appearance. Ralph and Vanellope then sign the kart and were beginning to bond together. However, the moment was short-lived as King Candy and his minions arrived and chased Ralph and Vanellope down. Using his fists, Ralph got himself, Vanellope, and the kart to the safety of Vanellope's secret hideout in the Diet Cola Mountain. Inside, Vanellope confesses that she has no clue as to how to drive, but Ralph decides to build a track and teach her himself. During this time, Vanellope also tells Ralph that because of her ability, she isn't allowed to race and is constantly treated harshly by the inhabitants of the game. Ralph asks why she won't simply leave the game for a new one and Vanellope reveals that she can't because glitches can't leave their games. The duo take to the track and become fairly close during the process. Afterwards, the friends begin to make way for the upcoming Roster Race, but Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy arrives and tells Ralph that if Vanellope were to glitch during a race, the players would think the game was broken and Sugar Rush would be unplugged. Not only that, Vanellope would die along with the game since she cannot escape. Ralph understands the situation and King Candy returns his medal. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made that read, "You're my hero" just in case they didn't win the race. The emotionally-wrecked Ralph then tries to talk Vanellope out of racing. When Vanellope notices Ralph's medal she believes he ratted her out for it. Vanellope tries to race without Ralph, but the bad guy hangs Vanellope on a lollipop tree and dramatically wrecked her kart. Vanellope tried to stop him but it was no use, as her kart was crushed and so were her dreams of racing and getting a better life. Vanellope runs off heartbroken and Ralph returns to his game. When he returns, he finds that all the Nicelanders, except Gene, have fled to Game Central Station. Gene tells Ralph that when Felix left to look for him and never returned, everyone panicked and fled. Gene also informed Ralph that Litwak will be unplugging the game in the morning. Ralph apologizes for the event, but Gene hands over the keys to the penthouse as promised, and leaves as well. In anger, Ralph throws his medal to the screen of the game. The impact of the medal knocks off the out of order sign and reveals the Sugar Rush cabinet. On the cabinet, Ralph notices Vanellope's picture featured prominently on it. Ralph rushes back to Sugar Rush to find answers. When he arrives, Ralph finds King Candy's minion Sour Bill. Ralph gets Bill to reveal that King Candy hacked into Sugar Rush's codes and tried to erase Vanellope out of existence, turning her into a glitch. He also tells Ralph that if Vanellope crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and she'll no longer be a glitch. Bill also tells Ralph that Vanellope and Felix are trapped in King Candy's Fungeon (a pun on dungeon). Ralph then collects the pieces of Vanellope's destroyed kart, breaks into the castle, and is able to find Felix. Ralph confesses to Felix that he ran off to try to be a good-guy because he was tired of being rejected and treated like a criminal. Ralph also promises to never attempt to be good again, if Felix fixes Vanellope's destroyed kart. Ralph and Felix then rescue Vanellope, and the trio rush back to the Random Roster Race. Vanellope gets into the already started race, but her glitching gets her to second place, behind King Candy, within minutes. Meanwhile, Sergeant Calhoun arrives and tells Ralph that the game is going down because a swarm of Cy-Bugs were born underground and will attack any minute. Just then, the Cy-Bugs attack and destroy the finish line as they begin to ravage through Sugar Rush. While Calhoun evacuates the citizens, Felix fixes the finish line, and Ralph fights off the bugs. Back on the track, Vanellope passes King Candy, but the king rams into her kart in an attempt to destroy it. Vanellope fights him off and she begins to glitch as she does. Her glitching causes King Candy's facade to fail, revealing himself to be Turbo, the old racer whose game-jumping ended two games, and supposedly, his life. Ralph and Felix are speechless at the sight on the jumbo screen. Meanwhile, Vanellope is able to escape Candy but her kart is destroyed by the Cy-Bugs, as well as the finish line. Seeing as the game has little to no hope of survival, Ralph grabs Vanellope and heads for Game Central Station. Unfortunately, Vanellope cannot leave but the young glitch ensures Ralph that everything will be okay. Ralph refuses to leave Vanellope to die, and when he hears Calhoun informing Felix that only a beacon can stop the beasts, Ralph heads to Diet Cola Mountain to erupt it. The lava light would be mistaken for a beacon, and the Cy-Bugs would be vaporized as a result. Before Ralph is able to complete the mission, King Candy (who transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one) arrives and battles Ralph, intending to use his new power as a virus to take over the entire arcade as revenge of his plans being foiled. Ralph is lifted into the air and Candy forces him to watch helplessly as Vanellope gets nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Fortunately, Vanellope uses her glitching to escape the bugs, and Ralph breaks free of Candy's grasps and plummets to the mountain. As he plummets, Ralph recites the Bad Guy Affirmation he learned at Bad-Anon and tightly grips Vanellope's medal. After one final smash sends the roof barreling down, he nearly dies until Vanellope used a kart to catch him and land them to safety, while all of the Cy-Bugs are lured into the lava light and are killed as planned, saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. Even King Candy himself cannot overpower his Cy-Bug programming, and dies being lured into the lava. Back at the track, Felix fixes the finish line allowing Vanellope to cross. When she does, she is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. At this time, the arcade is about ready to open, so Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell. Vanellope kindly offers Ralph a room in her castle where he'll be happy, but Ralph humbly denies the offer, informing her that their friendship is enough to keep him happy and that he has a responsibility of his own, finally accepting his important role as the bad-guy of his game. During the finale, it is shown that the Nicelanders have finally learned that Ralph is an important part of the game, and begins to treat him better; Nicelander Mary even bakes Ralph his own cake. Also, Ralph and Felix offered the homeless video game characters (including Q*bert) a home in Niceland, as they built new apartments just for them. During gaming hours, the new characters would join the gameplay in the game's "bonus level", where Q*bert would serve as a sidekick to Felix while the other new characters serve as henchmen to Ralph. The new addition also brought new-found popularity to Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ralph is also present at Felix and Calhoun's wedding as the best man. During the end credits, it is shown that Vanellope and Calhoun regularly visit Ralph and Felix and vice versa, and the friends regularly have game jumping adventures together. Gallery Ralph.jpg|Ralph among the others platformer.png|Ralph in a platformer-like game Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Playable Characters